


Queen of the Decepticons

by Cosmicat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicat/pseuds/Cosmicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time - Megatron was in love. One-shot. Prime-verse. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Decepticons

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my writing mojo back, so I'm trying something different this time. Enjoy my first ever one-shot.

Figure like Starscream's, the personality of Soundwave's, attractive and lustrous like Knock Out, strong like Breakdown, with the agility and deadly precision rivaling Airachnid's, a face so regal and serene it reminded many of a more feminine version of Optimus Prime (or maybe it was just the mask), bearing colors identical to his own.

Whether it was to be considered creepy, eccentric or simply coincidental (you never knew with Megatron) but she was the epitome of the best qualities of the mechs he most associated with. One might think the confusion was just the way he liked it; Megatron did very little to correct any of the rumors going around. For what purpose, you can only guess, but most likely the truth held a bit of all. He wouldn't be a charismatic leader without having at least some quirks, after all.

In any case – to him, she was perfect. Despite being small and lithe framed, she'd earned her stripes in combat and was up to par with the very elite of his own mechs. Indeed; a fine specimen, a worthy mate to a Warlord. He had approached her on the very astrosecond he laid his optics on her the first time as she single handedly defeated three of the assailants that had suddenly attacked her in the streets of Kaon. The fourth had met his demise through Megatron's blade. Since then, the two had been inseparable.

He took her under his wing and taught her himself. As it turned out; she was a fast learner; and in the end only Megatron himself and Soundwave were of any match to her. After time went by and the two grew even closer – it was during the celebrations of their first victorious battle over the Autobots that he'd finally proposed to her – promising to make her his Queen once the war was over – and she had accepted, greatly honored. The news had been a massive boost on the faction's morale.

They were supposed to be bonded within the next few orns. It was a pity they never managed to get that far.

The Decepticons' next target was yet another city that sympathized with the Autobots, but also held other tactical interests. Four battalions attacked from different angles; three from the ground, and Starcream and his seekers from the sky. Megatron was leading one, she led another and Soundwave the third. The plan was supposed to be a fool-proof.

It was a tragic event of being at the wrong place in a wrong time. A stray missile fired by one of the seekers never met its intended target and somehow flew much farther than anticipated. She never saw it coming.

Her name was Nightbird – and she was among the very first victims of the war.

Sparkbroken, Megatron blamed it all on the Autobots and swore he would never be taking another mate – since if it wasn't her he could as well be without.

Suddenly; his mad quest on finding a way to raise the dead held an entirely new meaning.


End file.
